The Origin of Metamorpho!
The Origin of Metamorpho! is the sixty-fourth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: November 4, 2011 Teaser: The Lords of Order and Chaos have discovered Equinox's Embodiments are his self, and gives Batman a map of the Embodiments leading him to find Equinox's Embodiment of Cowardice in Oa, his Embodiment of Arrogance in Pytharia, his Embodiment of Sarcasm in the Old West, his Embodiment of Decite in Apokolips, his Embodiment of Lust in Earth A.D., his Embodiment of desperation in Earth A.D., his Embodiment of ignorance in the Prehistoric Ages, his Embodiment of gluttony in the 64th Century, his Embodiment of wickedness in the 24th Century and his Embodiment of prejudice in the End of Time, and they give Batman a map to locate each Equinox and stop him from altering history and space, as he heads out into the 31st century, they encounter Equinox's Embodiment of horror, as he teams up with Supergirl to help the Legion of Super-Heroes (consisting of Brainiac 5, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Star Boy, Light Lass, Ultra Boy, Colossal Boy, Karate Kid, Shadow Lass and Element Lad) defeat the Fatal Five. Main Plot: As Batman teams up with Metamorpho, we explore Metamorpho's past, with him being on a trip with his girlfriend, Sapphire Stagg, to Egypt with her father, Simon Stagg, collector of strange artifacts (including a de-frozen caveman bodyguard) to seek the Orb of Ra. Metamorpho left after he thought Sapphire and Simon only valued him for his powers. Eventually Metamorpho and Sapphire make up and in turn, she expresses her devotion to him by becoming Element Girl to save them from Apep, "The Snake that Never dies" Trivia: *Equinox Prime's 12 Aspects of his personality embodied in a fragment: **Equinox's Hatred in Time Out for Vengeance! in Robot Batman's Time. **Equinox's Horror in The Origin of Metamorpho! in the 31st Century. **Equinox's Cowardice in Emerald Twilight! in Oa. **Equinox's Arrogance in Aquaman the Unconquered! in Pytharia. **Equinox's Sarcasm in Weird Western Tales! in the Old West. **Equinox's Decite in Four-Star Battle Tales! in World War II. **Equinox's Lust in Apokolips Now! in Apokolips. **Equinox's Desperation in Captain Marvel Battles the Seven Enemies of Man! in Earth A.D. **Equinox's Ignorance in Fangs of the Kobra! in the Prehistoric Age. **Equinox's Gluttony in Fangs of the Kobra! in the 64th Century. **Equinox's Wickedness in Fangs of the Kobra! in the 24th Century. **Equinox's Prejudice in Crisis: 70 Years Before the Future!, Part One in the End of Time. *Equinox's Embodiment of Horror in the 31st Century's goal is to create fear and ignorance into the hearts of warriors. Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Kate Higgins as Supergirl *Liem O'Brien as Cosmic Boy *Janyce Jaud as Emerald Empress *Paul St. Peter as Mano *Peter Stormare as Tharok *Dee Bradley Baker as Persuader *Dee Bradley Baker as Validus *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Scott Menville as Rex Mason/Metamorpho *??? as Sapphire Stagg/Element Girl *??? as Apep *??? as Simon Stagg *??? as Java Category:The Fate of Equinox Arc Category:Episodes